


I love you

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, also it's human au, but it's very sweet, it's just sex tbh, this is mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Kaleb Dice and Elder kettle spend a night together in the past and in the present.





	1. Long ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my friends fault for getting me into spotted kettle but the first chapter takes place when elder kettle (who is called Eldrich) and King Dice (who is called Kaleb) first move in together.

Kaleb had never thought that he could find true happiness and it was reserved for fairy tales, but that idea was proven wrong when he moved in with Eldrich. It had been an ugly battle with his parents, who hadn't cared about him since his birth, because they had said that he was too young to be going off and living with someone he had only known for about six months. Truth be told, Kaleb had known Eldrich since he was young and he was 21 now which meant that he could do whatever he pleased. He wanted to be with the kind man and he had treated Kaleb much better than his parents ever had so why would he give up the chance to spend a wonderful future with a kind man then spend it with a family that had happy masks on all of the time? 

It took a couple of hours to move all of Kaleb's things into Eldrich's cottage but by the end of it, he felt right at home. Eldrich insisted that he cook a wonderful dinner for the two of them to celebrate Kaleb's moving in. He had no qualms about it and Kaleb busied himself with polishing his things while Eldrich cooked. He came across and old family photo of him, his mother, and his father in front of their home. 

Kaleb sighed.

It had been a rather rough upbringing what with his mother claiming that he was lower class because of the color of his skin. His grandmother had been black and she had been a wonderful woman who could take charge of things and get work done. She had been a spinster but she never complained about it and spent most of her days tending to her beautiful garden and cooking delicious meals. Kaleb had only met her the first few years before her death at the age of 92 and from the stories he heard she had been an amazing woman. Kaleb's parents were both white and were well known among the country club but when he had been born, they had looked down upon him because of his skin tone. The maids had taken better care of him than his parents, not that he minded because he would have preferred them over the disapproving looks of his parents. He had left home at the age of fifteen and had been making his own life apart from them. Only when he turned twenty one had he met Eldrich again and they had hit it off. Some people might say that it was rather strange that Kaleb was attracted to someone who was at least sixteen years older than him, but when it all boiled down Kaleb couldn't imagine a life without him. 

Eldrich called to Kaleb for dinner and after a wonderful meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, and colored greens, they sat on the couch in front of a fire place. Eldrich was telling Kaleb of a story that took place during his days as a knight and how he used his sword to conquer many an island. Kaleb oohed and awwed at all of it and after the story he turned Eldrich's head towards him.

"I know of something else that you could conquer." he whispered and he kissed Eldrich. The other man deepened the kiss and they were soon laying on the couch making out with little moans and huffs. Kaleb pulled away and he smiled at Eldrich.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom, my shining knight?" 

Eldrich smiled and he got up from the couch and led Kaleb into the back bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wonderful moment is shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the smut but just know that I'm still a little rusty when it comes to this. Oh and I forgot to mention but this is a human au.

Kaleb was looking over himself in the mirror while Eldrich brushed his teeth in the bathroom. He knew that his lover cared about him very very deeply but Kaleb couldn't get over the fact that he was....well a little plain looking. Sure he turned a few heads when walking down the street but he felt like there wasn't much about him that was very attractive. He had a bit of an hour glass figure thanks to a lot of exercise and eating healthy but the rest of him.....he felt there wasn't much to look at. Kaleb sighed as he heard Elrdich come into the room after turning off the bathroom light. 

"What's wrong dearest?" 

Kaleb sighed as he got into bed next to Eldrich.

"Eldrich.....am I attractive?"

The other man looked a bit shocked.

"Of course you are dearest! Why would you ever think that you aren't?"

Kaleb sighed.

"When I was young, my parents always told me I was a mistake. I had....a different skin tone than they did and they thought of me as lower class because of it. I know now that they were racists who...didn't care about anything except for money. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past but.....it's just hard to think of yourself as beautiful when all you hear is that you're an ugly mistake."

Eldrich held Kaleb's hand.

"Now dearest.....you know what I think of you right?"

Kaleb nods.

"And you know that you mean the world to me right?"

Kaleb nods and smiles.

"Don't spend so much time in the past because you have proven that you're better than they are by living your life the way that you want to live. You have a good home here with someone who loves you very very much, so don't spend so much time thinking about what other people have said to you to make you feel bad so they can feel better about themselves. I love you Kaleb."

Said man smiles.

"I love you too." 

Eldrich smiles and kisses Kaleb who in turn kisses back. He wraps his arms around the other man's neck and allows him to push them both down onto the bed. Kaleb moans into Eldrich's mouth and runs his fingers through his black hair as he rubs his growing erection against his thigh. Elrdich smiles and pulls back for air as well as Kaleb.

"Make me yours my knight." said man whispers. 

The other man chuckles and nods. He unbuttons Kaleb's pajama shirt then pushes it off and onto the floor. Kaleb then pushes Eldrich's nightshirt off and it joins his pajama top on the floor. They kiss deeply again and Kaleb moans into the other man's mouth before pushing down his pajama bottoms and kicking them onto the bed. Eldrich pushes his undergarments off onto the pile of clothes on the floor then looks down at Kaleb. 

"No underwear?" 

Kaleb blushes deeply and smiles. 

"I knew this would be happening so I came prepared." 

Eldrich chuckles and pulls the blankets over them both before kissing Kaleb again and moaning as they rub their naked bodies against each other. Sweat began to accumulate on them both and it made a soft wet sound as Kaleb ground his erection against Eldrich's. He moans and runs his hands all over the other man's body gripping him tightly as he began to leak pre cum all over the sheets and their conjoined bodies. He pants and moans as Eldrich matches their hips up and grinds them together, rubbing their now erect cocks together. 

"Oh...oh eldrich...oh gimme it...let me have it..."

Eldrich pulls away slightly and he looks down at Kaleb.

"Are you sure dearest?"

Kaleb smiles and nods and before he can stop himself he says it.

"Take my virginity." 

Eldrich smiles and nods before turning Kaleb over onto his stomach and spreading the other man's legs. He ducks down and gently licks at Kaleb's entrance making him cry out and shiver in lust. The other man kept doing so as Kaleb gripped the sheets and ground his erection against them getting lost in the friction and the wonderful sensation of being prepared. 

"Oh Eldrich...oh my gosh...oh I love you so much..."

Said man smiles and spreads Kaleb's cheeks before pushing his tongue inside of the other man. Kaleb grabs the sheets and cries out loudly as he feels the hot and wet appendage rub against his insides and he pushes his hips back more to get it deeper. Eldrich kept pushing his tongue into the other man until his mouth closed over Kaleb's entrance. Said man whimpers and bites his lip at feeling the slick appendage rubbing against his insides and spreading him for what was to come. Eldrich sucked and swirled his tongue around inside of Kaleb making him moan loudly and drip even more pre cum onto the bed sheets. 

"Eldrich I'm gonna....I think I'm going to...."

Suddenly said man pulled away making Kaleb moan in dissatisfaction. 

"Not yet dearest."

He turns Kaleb onto his back again then spreads his legs open and wraps them around his waist. He lelans down so he and Kaleb are face to face then Eldrich takes his erect cock and pushes it against the other man's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Kaleb smiles and nods. 

Eldrich takes his cock and slowly begins to push himself into Kaleb's entrance. Said man gasps and grabs onto Eldrich, clinging to him tightly.

"Just relax...and tell me if it's too much." 

Kaleb nods and relaxes his body as Eldrich keeps pushing his cock into his entrance and after a few stopping points he was able to push all of the way in. Kaleb moans loudly as he feels the other man's cock pulsing and throbbing inside of him. Eldrich turns Kaleb's head to look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Kaleb sighs shakily but he nods.

"Yes...you...you feel..sooo good..."

Eldrich adjusts himself a bit then he pulls back and thrusts into Kaleb making him gasp then moan. He grunts and slowly Eldrich starts a steady pace, rocking inside of Kaleb and slowly but firmly thrusting in and out of him. Kaleb moans loudly throwing his head back and gripping Eldrich's sweat slick skin as he feels the other man's cock rubbing against his insides.

"Oh Eldrich...oh I love you...I love you so much....oh you feel so good...inside..of...me...."

Eldrich pants as he picks up the pace thrusting faster and pushing Kaleb's hips up so he can get deeper.

"I love you too....oh...you feel...so...amazing...my love...so tight...and warm..."

Kaleb nods and after Eldrich sits back on his knees lifting Kaleb's hips and wrapping them around his knees, there's a special spot that he hit that made Kaleb's eyes shoot open.

"OOOOOH!!!!! YES....oh baby..right there...right there Eldrich!!!!!!" 

Said man nods as he pants and begins thrusting faster and harder, aiming for and hitting that spot deep inside of Kaleb. Said man cries out loudly to the point where he's almost screaming as that special spot inside of him is hit again and again, over and over again with a strong force. 

"OH OH OH OH OH..OH YES!!!!!! ELDRICH.....IM GONNA......GAH!!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" 

Kaleb came all over his stomach with a loud scream of pleasure and Eldrich kept on thrusting as he felt the other man tighten around him.

"OH!!!! I l-love you...t-too d-deare-est!!!!!" 

After a few more thrusts he cums hard inside of Kaleb, making the other man moan in satisfaction. Eldrich falls onto Kaleb and said man wraps him in a tight hug, their sweat soaked bodies rubbing together and making a squishing sound throughout the now quiet room. They lay together like that for a while, panting heavily and holding each other tightly. Then Eldrich rolls off of Kaleb and lays on his back in the bed. Kaleb lays on his side and cuddles up against the other man smiling and sighing.

"Oh Eldrich....I love you."

Said man smiles and kisses Kaleb's forehead.

"I love you too."

Then they both fall into a deep blissful sleep, holding each other until the morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night everyone. :3


End file.
